


She Isn't Kaoru

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Wanna see Kaoru give Hikaru a lapdance to try and win over his twin's love?If you do then you came to the right place.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	She Isn't Kaoru

**Author's Note:**

> MATURE CONTENT  
> HEAVY TWINCEST  
> HEAVY INCEST  
> DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ

Hikaru adorned a sly smirk on his face as he watched his younger brother walk out of the ensuite bathroom, towel wrapped around his his shoulders in nothing but a fresh pair of boxer shorts, small droplets of water trickled down flesh that seemed all too tempting to the elder Hitachiin. His amber orbs blazed with utmost passion, a burning passion that rose up inside him and felt like it was eating at every fiber of his very being. 

He wanted to speak out about his internal struggle, the burning sensation coursing through him as he lay there on his front on top if egyptian patterned sheets, chin buried into the palm of his hand while he traced his twin up and down. Then an idea sprouted within his mind once he spotted the small stereo placed on the bedside table from the dance session they had indulged themselves into after they got him, Kaoru had coaxed Hikaru into dancing with him once they had gotten home from school, that happened about an hour or so ago and Hikaru wanted more. So he slyly reached a hand out to push down on the play button, small thuds then sounded from the speakers earning the attention of Kaoru who looked over with his lips pulled into an innocent pout. 

“Did you turn that on?” he questioned with a raised brow, tilting his head a little as he popped a hip out unintentionally riling his twin up even more. 

Hikaru glanced at the stereo innocently “Oh, I must have knocked it with my hand while I was stretching, my bad” he chuckled sheepishly, the smirk on his face growing wider “but, since it’s on maybe you could show me a little more of the moves you have” he hummed suggestively, his smirk rivaling that of the cheshire cat. 

Kaoru couldn’t help but grin a little at the request, he loved it when Hikaru was in his sly moods because it usually meant something exciting would happen “Oh? And is there something specific you’d like to see from me Hikaru” strutting his way over to the other purposely swaying his hips with each step. 

Hikaru took a moment to pretend to think it over before flashing a grin so wide it was a wonder how it fit on his face “drop it like it’s hot~” were the only words that left his parted lips. 

The younger slowly nodded his head as he extended his arm out so he could take hold of the dial between his fingertips, cranking the music up a few levels higher to add a little more emphasis to the show he was about to put on. At first he started out with a few twirls, sticking his bottom out a bit having it directly facing his twin who looked like the cat who got the cream, he was grinning so much Kaoru felt his own fire of passion burning up inside him. This was his chance to show off, this was his chance to take, drink up and consume all of Hikaru’s attention without feeling he had any competition. He could strut his way around the room freely with knowing that a pair of amber eyes identical to his own were watching his every move, in that moment Hikaru’s full attention was on Kaoru instead of Haruhi and the younger of the pair thrived. 

He noticed it got harder and harder to have time with Hikaru without Haruhi coming to them and getting in between them, sometimes Kaoru swore she did in on purpose, all part of some master scheme she had to split them up so she could have Hikaru all to herself. Well, that was something Kaoru would not let happen, ever. He was going to make the most of the attention while he had it. 

He dropped to his knees with his back dipped, his bottom in the air for all to see. His slim hips rolled in circles, each roll sensual and suggestive, as if he were trying to tell his brother through mere movements of his body how he truly felt towards him. All the strong feelings he bore for his mirror image, he tried to express through each roll of his body. Teddy bear rolling his way along the carpeted floor, tucking his legs under himself so he could stand up, suanting his way towards Hikaru who now sat up on the edge of the bed waiting for him to take his rightful place. 

Plush cheeks planted themselves down right above his crotch, Kaoru threw a glance over his shoulder and put on a shy smile, a smile he only saved for Hikaru, a smile he only dedicated towards his other half. Their eyes locked as his hips continued to move, swirling them around so his twin’s crotch rubbed between his cheeks, earning moans from both of them “H… Hikaru~” he hummed out a little, bowing his head and pushing himself down harder against that all too familiar bulge. 

“That’s right Kaoru~ You’re doing amazing, keep going a little more okay” the elder mumbled encouragingly, rubbing his hands up Kaoru’s sides while pressing kisses to the base of his neck, listening to the sounds erupting from his throat. 

Kaoru nodded his head, swiftly turning himself around so their chests were pressed against one another, his hands making themselves comfy atop of Hikaru’s shoulders where he gripped on tightly. Small puffs of air broke from his parted lips, pushing himself to make his dancing a little more exotic, feeling as though he could put on a better show for the other. After a while his hands moved their way down so he could then grip onto a pair of thick thighs, so he could push against his wrists in turn adding more pressure to the area he was aiming for. 

“Ngh Kaoru, a little more, I’m close” Hikaru grunted, lightly bouncing his legs. 

The music started to become nothing more than background noise as the two Hitachiins completely lost themselves within the presence of each other, Kaoru’s body rolls, Hikaru’s hands exploring every inch of flesh he could reach, his mouth sucking dark marks to the back of Kaoru’s neck as if making sure they could be seen. Hikaru wanted people to know that Kaoru belonged to him, Kaoru was his and no one had any say in the matter, not even a certain brunette haired commoner he had grown fond of. Everything important to him, the only thing that mattered to him was the person right in front of him “I love you, I love you so much” he found himself mumbling out as he felt himself coat the inside of his shorts. 

Kaoru came at the same time, crying out Hikaru’s name quietly “I… I love you too Hikaru, very much” his lips forming a small smile which he directed towards the elder, bringing his forehead closer so they could rest them together. 

Hikaru hoped that deep down, Kaoru knew that it was him and only him. Hikaru hoped that Kaoru knew Haruhi meant nothing compared to that of him, Hikaru wasn’t complete with Haruhi, sure she was cute and it had amazed him greatly to find out she could tell them apart. But there was one flaw Haruhi had that made her have a great disadvantage, which is…

She isn’t Kaoru. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those of you who read through the entire thing.   
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
